Sugar Coated
by Rynx- Too- Genki
Summary: He was a raincoat wearing weido taken in by the Xmen. His ability to manipulate words made him different and his disabilities made him an enigma. Can a guy who can't process and comprehend emotion become something more? Unique Oc
1. Nameless

Nameless

"Turn right at the next turn and keep driving until you see a red sign. Exit the highway there and park, we'll have another truck so you can make the switch," Delilah clicked the button on the walkie-talkie.

"Understood. I've got the goods." The man on the other line chuckled.

"I would not expect any less, Delilah…" She sighed inwardly as she made the turn. Daren was so sweet… He never pushed or prodded and was sharp of mind. He was perfect…

The lady gave a shriek as the sign's words changed. Her heart pounded against her chest. She steadied herself and forced her mind to concentrate on the road. She could have sworn that the sigh had said, 'You're going to hell bitch!' but that was impossible. After all the other cars weren't taking any notice or making a commotion over the strange sign. She was hallucinating… Just thinking up all this crap in her head. She was very stressed what with all the media snooping around recently…

"You don't take hint's well do ya?" She stomped on the break. Her attacker had just leaned in from on top of her car!

"W-Who are you?" The pursuer grinned even as the lady pulled a gun from under her seat. He felt a bullet graze her skin and rolled to avoid the next round of bullets. Glass shattered and nicked his arms and legs. The car he perched on swerved.

"That's not very nice… You did get a formal invitation to my grand ball…" he licked her lips. The woman shook wildly and tried to get out of the car but the high speed traffic made it impossible. A highway patrol officer was approaching and time was running out.

"T-The cop is gonna come and rescue me! Y-You're going to end up in jail!" The attacker pulled out a gun and shot her with a single bullet straight to her head.

"That only matters when the person in question doesn't want to go to jail."

A police officer walked towards the car with a list of things he was going to say to the crazy lady who parked her car in the middle of a highway when a young person stepped out of the car.

"Can I see your driving license?" The figure was mysteriously dressed in a yellow hooded raincoat and had a cloth covering his mouth.

"No. But you could arrest me." The cop stared blankly at the queer fellow.

"Am I supposed to ask why?"

"I just murdered the lady in that car. Does that count?" He had spoken so blatently that the policeman blinked and laughed loudly, until he saw a pool of blood dripping from the car. The red liquid stained the tar covered road and made the officer want to scream.

"Oh my god."

-

-

"So… We're hoping that you'd take this guy into your custody." The policeman gave a rough shove and thrust the yellow clad person forward. The youth stared balnkly and showed no recognition of what was going on.

"You've gotta be careful with this one. No guard will take patrol around him. Say's he gives them a headache. Usually murdering is a crime punishable by death but the lady he killed was on death row and he's underage. He's also got another problem with his head… Our psychiatrist thinks he may be schizophrenic which of course would mean we put him in a mental institute for his own safety but the institute complained that he gave the people delivering food headaches and that they were losing human labour because of him.

"Therefore Professor you are the only one we think would be willing to take him in." The cop was practically begging. Which was a strange turn of events seeing as how most of the public would rather persecute mutants than ask for help from them. In truth the police had tried to put him out for murder but he was mentally disabled and it was aginst humanitarian rights.

"You do know that we only take in children with special needs…" The man in blue nodded fiercely.

"Guy's a mutant." He jerked a thumb toward the boy who was fiddling with a picture of a lake on the wall near the door.

"What make's you say that?" The cop turned to the raincoat child.

"Do your thing." The child stared vacantly back.

"Why should I?" The voice could have strangely been unisex.

"Do it now!" He bellowed. The boy shrugged and his eyes seemed to come into focus as if just noticing that they were there.

"Whatever." He looked at the professor.

"This is gonna hurt." He looked at the bald man in a wheelchair and focused his mind on the professors. He creased his brow as if concentrating on the professor's mind. The professor made no movement at first but slowly placed his hand on the boys shoulder.

"That's enough." A single eyebrow on the teen's face quirked.

"Even the old lady lasted longer than that, asked for an aspirin five minutes later…" he was definitely smug. The professor addressed the police officer calmly.

"I'll see what I can do." The policeman thanked the professor profusely before taking his leave.

"You should change into more suitable attire and then I'll have Jean show you around." He shook his head.

"I am not changing." He sat on the floor and folded his arms. His behavior was childish.

"Why'd you take me? This is a school isn't it?" The wheel bound person nodded.

"This is a special school for person with special needs and abilities. Commonly know as mutants." He smirked at this.

"They call your school a place for freaks." The professor paused and agreed with a nod.

"Some do call this place a place for freaks. But we at Xavier's institute feel that this is a sanctuary for gifted pupils to learn to control their gifts." The raincoat boy bobbed his head.

"I've already mastered mine though so where does that leave me?"

"You'll be going to school." He paused then yelled while banging his fists on the floor and kicking wildly. He was the epitome of a badly behaved preschooler.

"I don't want to! You can't make me!" Several heads appeared at the doorway wanting to know what all the commotion was about. Jean parted the sea of curious onlookers to enter the office and shut the door behind her leaving the others to wonder.

"Jean? Could you escort…" The youth looked up from his place on the floor. His voice replied in a muffled sort of tone.

"I don't have a name." Jean entered the room and bent down to mother the yellow clad figure. Her bright red hair spilled over her shoulders and her mouth was bent in a smile.

"My name is Jean Grey its nice to meet you. We can get you cleaned up upstairs." The young boy saw red and began to thrash. Jean tried to calm him with words but failed and had to use telekinesis to lift him into the air to avoid him destroying the office.

"You're all trying to kill me! Don't think I don't know!" He thrashed and spat his face livid. Writing that seemed to bleed appeared on the walls and people within one meter of the office had a migraine. Cyclops was called in by the professor to help restrain the distraught fellow. Once he was pinned to the floor Jean reached into his mind to calm him.

"Feel better now?" She asked gently. Cyclops released the yellow clad figure and adjusted his visor.

"What's going on?" Professor Xavier calmly told him that this was the new recruit who may have some small problems adjusting to having a home and going to school. This happened to be the understatement of the century; as they would all soon find out...


	2. Because the situation couldn't get any w

Thank you to my one and only reviewer Miss 'Evil lobster girl'!!!!

Im glad you like my style of writing! Please continue to support me! Here's the new chapter dedicated to you!

Because the situation could _not_ get any worse…

"And the professors all like... Kitty… He just needs sometime to adjust…" She mimicked Xavier's serious voice," The guy needs millennia to _adjust._" She signed quotation marks in the air as Kurt sighed in disbelief.

"You're exaggerating… I'm sure he not that bad…" He spoke in his German accent. Kitty stood with her hands on her hips.

"Oh. Really? The first day he was here he trashed the bathroom because we tried to get all the dirt off his face. Then we thought he had died because he was lying face down on the floor. Apparently he was napping! Then he like took off and came back later twice as filthy because he rolled around in the mud."

"Maybe he just likes being dirty?"

"What about when he threw a knife across the room at dinner without warning? Or when he caught him smashing full soda cans on his forehead?" She pointed to her cranium with her index finger as she recalled the horrific moment that she caught him outside a grocery store opening the refrigerator where they stored the canned drinks. He had been soaking wet and sticky and she had been appalled. Kurt rubbed his head thoughtfully.

"That was a little odd…"

"He is odd! It not even us odd! It's like a whole new species of odd. And get this… He's coming to school with us tomorrow." Kurt's eyes widened at the thought of the clueless moron going to school with them.

"Are you sure?" Kitty nodded vigorously.

"What's worse is that one of us in going to have to show him around! It like unthinkable!" She screeched.

"Let's just pray its Scott or Jean…"

-

Kurt slumped against the sofa after teleporting into the room and startling Evan. Evan saw the crestfallen face and the fact that he had been too distraught to apologize from surprising him. Dressed in his skating attire he shifted his board to his side and leant over to speak to Kurt.

"You okay man?"

"I'd feel better if I didn't have to baby-sit." Puzzled Evan lifted a brow.

"Baby-sit?" He paused.

"Oh. I see… _That_ new kid right?" Kurt nodded. Evan rubbed his chin.

"You could think of it as adopting a younger brother." Kurt shot him a dark look.

"Would you look at the time! Bye!" He threw his trusty skateboard on the floor and hopped on before a shout rang through the halls telling him that he's not allowed to skate indoors. Kurt on the other hand proceeded to mentally bang his head into the wall and complentated on why he must suffer in this miserable existence further to have to show the new recruit around.

During dinner Kurt eyed the blond-haired, raincoat wearing, mud boy curiously. If he was going to show this kid around he'd better get to know him so that there wouldn't be any trouble in school later. Apparently he was the same age as Kurt but he looked a whole lot smaller like he was nine or something. He was above a meter tall but had child-like features and big blue eyes that seemed stared with a far off sort of look.

It took him a while to see that others were also staring at the queer fellow. Mostly due to the fact that he was tearing and stabbing his food and was making no attempts to eat it. Some of the kids were whispering but none made any move to help him.

Then he slammed his face into it.

There was an awkward moment of silence where all those who sat at the table wondered whether he was unconscious or asleep. Kurt voted for unconscious but the boys sat up seconds later as if the incident had never happened save for the gravy on his face and returned to mincing the steak.

"Do you need some help?" The boy looked up as if he were seeing Jean, really looking into her soul. He turned back to the food silently and continued to mash.

"You should leave him alone I'm sure he'll get the hang of it." A little voice called out. A little girl at the end of the table called out. Jean shook her head gently.

"I really think he needs guidance… I don't think he's had a proper meal for a few years." Jean took one of the two empty seats next to him and showed him the cutlery one by one. She voiced each of the utensils and shoewed him how to use them.

"See it's easy." Jean motioned to his plate. The boy turned to her.

"Stupid," The boy spoke it simply. Too simply it seemed and Scott was twitching to rise to defend Jean.

"It's stupid." The boy repeated. Jean cocked her head in question.

"What's stupid?" The boy sighed in exasperation as if Jean had been the student.

"Eating is of no use." He said so blankly even with the gravy dripping off his face. His hair was mussed and his face was filthy. But he seemed to care not a whit. Kurt took another bite of his steak. A couple of girls were going to a big bash at one of the jock's place. He had been invited but it was his turn to baby-sit the newbie.

"It gives you energy to become big and strong. You have to eat." She motioned by flexing her muscles as if she were talking to a toddler.

And in some ways that was exactly what she was doing.

"I don't have to _do_ anything." He shoved the plate away from him earning disgusted looks from the other X-men. Kurt wished he wasn't so rude to Jean. After all she was just trying to help…

"Could you at least have a mouthful?" Jean pleaded with her eyes.

"No." He was as unmovable as a rock and she had the patience of a saint. Jean sighed.

"Are you sure I can't convince you to get cleaned up?" He shook his head and left the table. It was as if a breath was being held the entire time he was there. The table burst into life with chatter and gossip. Kurt pondered this fact.

Was he being ostracized?

He was really very weird and probably a mental basket case. But he still did not deserve to be excluded. Kurt teleported from the table, shocking a few people. As the after smoke subsided the chatter resumed.

"You think he's going after him?" Evan's neighbor shrugged.

"Brave, brave soul…"


	3. Exhausted

Thank you to all my reviwers and their wonderfully positive responses! Here's a new chapter of Sugar Coated! Enjoy!

Exhausted

The boy lay face down on the floor. Kurt approached with caution. Their eyes met. The yellow clad figure laughed long and hard. He was awarded with a quizzical look from Kurt who had no idea what on earth this peculiar outburst was about.

"What's so funny?" He said in his German accent. The boy laughed harder now rolling on the floor. Annoyed, Kurt teleported to his side and grabbed his arm. The boy stopped and stared at Kurt's hand. Kurt clutched his raincoat's sleeve tightly so he couldn't wrestle away. The boy was very, very thin. His wrist was even smaller than Kitty's who dieted like mad to get her figure. Blond strands of hair fell onto the youth's face.

The boy chose that moment to go loco.

He bit Kurt's arm.

Havoc ensued with Kurt and the boy struggling. The boy continued to clamp onto Kurt's arm like a pit bull. Kurt on the other hand shook and teleported and banged into several standing objects. This as you may imagine made more than a few people angry.

"Kurt!"

"Kurt you moron!"

"Dude!"

"Hey watch it!" Were some of the comments thrown at the pair. Most were directed at Kurt. Most likely because the new kid had no name of so to speak. Kurt yelled furiously when the boy chomped down on the image inducer. His holographic projection wavered to become his blue furred self.

"Let go!" Stubbornly he clung on. Kurt swung his body weight from left to right and banged into walls to try and knock him off. It was then the boy swung a fist into Kurt's face forcing him backwards.

"Yaargh!" In the midst of the fight he hadn't even noticed that he had just flung them both out of the third storey window. The boy made no noise and clawed at Kurt's face.

"Quit it I can't-" he was stopped in mid sentence as both of them hit the ground. Students flocked around them immediately with looks of concern. Xavier instructed Scott and Jean to bring them to the sick bay from his quarters.

- - - -

"Kurt broke his arm during the fall." Jean told the bald man in the wheelchair.

"That's quite unfortunate…" replied Professor Xavier. "What of the boy?"

"He's bruised his head… Nothing too serious." Hank strode over to the Professor's side and handed him a parcel.

"The police sent this parcel which contains sedatives and a drug prescription to calm him when he gets 'hyper'," Hank said as the professor undressed the crudely tied parcel.

"Where is he anyway?" Jean walked over to the curtain separating the two beds and pushed it aside.

"He's right here." The two observers glanced at the empty bed. Hank grimaced while the professor sighed. Jean froze in a state of shock.

"Where did he go!" The door was thrown off its hinges by Cannonball. His fire-red hair was literally fire-red. Jean grabbed the bucket and threw it over his head.

"That's a first." He said in astonishment as his wet hair flopped into his face.

"Anyway something really weird happened. See we're all about to drop to sleep… Then they're this flash of light! An' well… Angel appeared… But he's unconscious. They tried to wake him but it isn't working." He started out the door but turned to add another thing in.

"Oh. And the new kid is rolling down the staircase." He said it as if the thought had just occurred to him.

"Rolling down the staircase?" Jean repeated.

"He keeps walking up the stairs and then rolling down them. He did it about five times before Angel collapsed out front."

"How _do_ you know that?" She arched her eye brows and folded her arms.

"I was sorta watching him." Jean gave him the look. "Hey! It was hilarious!"

"I'll go and see if there's anything I can do. Jean why don't you collect the blonde boy… What's his name?"

"We're not sure. I don't think he has one."

"Well anyway I'll see what's wrong with Angel. Try to keep the little one in one place." Hank left the room to check out all the commotion. The professor wheeled himself over to Jean.

"Give it time Jean… I'm sure the boy will stabilize." He placed a hand of comfort on her shoulder.

"I know professor. But I've never had to deal with the mentally impaired and I think the other students are avoiding him…" The professor nodded.

"It's quite understandable. He is a rather odd fellow. But I'm sure they'll get used to him." Xavier folded his hands in his lap neatly.

"For his sake… I really do hope so professor." Jean left the room quietly so as not to awaken Kurt who would be put out of commission for a few days with his injuries and with the inducer broken.

As the footsteps faded in the distance Xavier rubbed his temples. The boy was trouble and lots of it. If he was a normal mutant all he would need is guidance… But… In this case… He would need a miracle.


	4. In the darkness, there was no light

Thank you to all my reviewers and all their kind words! I'm sure my last chapter was a let down (at least for me). Hopefully this extra long chapter makes up for it!

In the darkness, there was no light.

_There was darkness and shadows creeping on the walls. The bedroom held happiness and pain, sorrow and joy. Always was he small and insignificant to the world. Reasons for his existence were unfounded. A young boy sobbed in the corner and desperately tried to wipe his tears away. They spilled from his cheeks relentlessly and he could only ask why he had to be with such emotions. Crouching down a lady with black locks bent to whisper to the youngling._

"_Are you alright sugar?" The blond haired boy nodded, he allowed himself to be taken into her arms. She hummed a calming tune softly, urging him to slip into slumber. _

_Whispering, he told her," Only you… Only you…"_

He stood at the bottom of the staircase curled in a fetal position. Jean noticed that he flinched at the slightest touch. She had barely tapped his shoulder and he turned around with a frown. She wanted to rub off the grime her hand had picked up from him but resisted the urge.

"Come upstairs. You need some rest." He shook his head and used his finger to trace a circle into the ground. She guessed his height to be around four feet but she couldn't be sure…

"Bad things…" He whispered softly. Jean bent down to hear what he had to say. Putting a comforting hand on his shoulder she questioned him.

"What bad things?" He looked at her with the blank stare and shivered.

"Find the book, the man who cries and next one person shall die." A chill ran through Jean's spine. She was about to question his statement when he stood up quickly like he had woken from a long dream. She followed him wordlessly hoping he would say something about his prophetic words. She followed him into the kitchen and watched him open the fridge.

"About just now…" She trailed off in a question. The boy continued to rummage through drawers, extracting objects and examining them before placing them back in the drawer.

"Do you hear that?" she strained her ears to see if she could pick up anything. Did he have amplified senses?

"I don't hear-anything…" he had thrown the dinner's leftovers on top of her and had taken a wooden spoon from the drawer to munch on.

"You! Argh!" She cried in frustration and threw her hands in the air. The short boy laughed at her outburst.

"You think it's so funny… Don't you!" The boy nodded, took a couple of egg out and threw them at her too.

"You are so dead!" Noticing this change in attitude the young boy proceeded to run really fast out of the kitchen door. Jean yelled and ran after him while using her telekinesis to lift heavy objects to hit him with. It was then she noticed something strange there was a yellow trench coat on the floor, a dirty white shirt…

His jeans!

"Put your clothes back on!" She picked the garments from the floor and continued her pursuit. Shrieks echoed in the hallway from the female portion of the institute. Loud bangs were heard followed by more screaming causing Jean to use her powers to fly in order to catch up. She spotted Ivan and practically yelled into his ear.

"Where is he?" She asked Spyke who had been gaping at the scene. He stood half on his skateboard with a shocked expression.

"Did you know that he's…?" She cut him off.

"I know!"

"He even pulled out a gun and started firing everywhere!" Jean was shell shocked at this revelation. She was slack jawed and quickly asked if anyone got hurt. Nobody was injured but one thing was for sure… He was getting dangerous…

'Too dangerous…'

He stood staring at the large grand doors with grass handles. Something here was special… It gave him a warm sort of feeling. He pressed his head against the door. It felt nice to be near it… The door swung open as if by leaning on it he had gained secret entrance to a forbidden sanctuary. (The door was a push door…)

Shelves upon shelves housed books of all shapes and sizes, of any colour imaginable! He was in bliss as he knocked the books off with a mere touch of a finger. He pulled a single book off its perch and sniffed it. He hunched over it and fingered it open. He tore a page, then another, and another. He proceeded to rip out all of the pages and scatter them on the floor.

He lay upon the fallen sheets and tossed them into the air laughing wildly. It was like heaven… He felt content unlike ever before surrounded by so many novels. He sat upright and pricked his ears. Something was disturbing the air but was creating no footsteps. Sorcery perhaps? The door was flung open without any human laying hands on it. A furious red-haired woman floated through. She could sense that he was in here…

The blond haired child threw himself at the bookshelf knocking several books off. He began to chuck them at Jean. She yelled and swung her arms out to create a mental shield. His hand left the book to his hostler, only to realize that his pistol was missing. Jean held the weapon in her hands gently and dangled the object just out of reach. He lunged to try and grab it only to feel a painful sensation in his side. He collapsed on the floor in front of her and Jean kept the needle while breathing softly.

"Thank god for the tranquillizer…" She used her telepathy to call Scott.

'I need a towel for the new recruit.'

'What did he do this time?'

'I'll tell you when you get here. It's a long story...' She cradled the young boy in her arms. Part of her wanted to pummel him for all the trouble he had caused, the other half wanted to cure him and help him to grow.

Jean and Scott grabbed at the opportunity to give the filthy individual a bath while he was still unconscious and dressed him in a hospital gown before bringing him back to the lab. Professor Xavier, Jean and Dr. Mc Coy ran tests while he was still asleep to find out more on his mutation and mental state.

"Phenylketonuria…Left untreated, this condition can cause problems with brain development, leading to progressive mental retardation and seizures. However, PKU is one of the few genetic diseases that can be controlled by diet. However, PKU is one of the few genetic diseases that can be controlled by diet. A diet low in phenylalanine and high in tyrosine can bring about a nearly total cure." Hank said as he examined the data on the laptop screen intently.

"If a child is not screened at birth (e.g. in home deliveries), the disease may present clinically with seizures, albinism (excessively fair hair and skin), and a "musty odor" to the baby's sweat and urine. Loss of skin colour and persistent or recurring skin rashes characterized by redness, skin edema, itching and dryness, with possible crusting, flaking, blistering, cracking, oozing, or bleeding. Areas of temporary skin discoloration sometimes characterize healed lesions, though scarring is rare."

"So I assume that he was't treated at birth for the mental illness…" Jean mused as professor Xavier nodded.

"Though it would seem that his mutation has helped him in other areas. His skin heals quicker than those without the X-gene and he does not have eczema. He is malnutritioned which may account for his body size… But I can't quite determine the age though my best guess is that he is in his teen years." Jean printed a copy of the data out and filed it in a beige folder before slotting it into the cabinet.

"I still wonder how it is that he could have survived out in the streets so long without nourishment."

"He digests words it seems though it does something to his mental state. I think its possible for him to eat food but he can live off words alone. Take a look at this gene here." He pointed to the screen.

"Its quite odd…"

"That's because it doesn't exist in most humans. It converts words into energy. Unfortunetly it doesn't have any fat its pure energy. He can die without receiving enough amino acids and protein."

"But he refuses all food given to him!"Jean exclaimed.

"He may have gotten too used to living off words alone… I'll try to speak with him on the subject later. Dr. Mc Coy? Have you managed to concoct an antidote for his illness?" Hank nodded.

"Its untested though and it may have adverse effects on mutants. Especially since his biological system is so unstable." The professor wheeled himself over to the minature lab.

"At this point there's no choice. His illness is becoming worse and worse. Soon we won't be able to help him. His brain damage may become permanent." Hank placed the test tubes in the rack and pushed his glasses up.

"We'll monitor him carefully for the first week after issuing the formula, just to make sure he is able to cope with the mediaction. Hopefully, we'll be able to have a normal conversation with him." The professor turned to Jean.

"I'll monitor him professor." Jean said.

"Thank you Jean."

"_Is that all it?" The lady nodded and handed him a box filled with jewels. They stood just outside a mansion in the light of the moon with a couple of boxes and a van parked next to them. The man picked up the cardboard boxes and loaded them into the van._

"_The kids are asleep." The man nodded gruffly and picked up the suitcase._

"_And what of their parents?" The lady dropped a gun into his hand._

"_Dead" _


	5. Training troubles

Sorry for not updating in a while. I can't believe that all my com's broke down... I'm not resorting to my mom's laptop... Plus I have my O-levels on...(Major exams that will determine the ret of my life blah blah blah...)

A great big thanks to all who reviewed!

Training troubles

"Today we've got our new recruit training with us for the first time. Isn't that right...Kid." Wolverine nudged the dazed boy in front of him. He leant toward Xavier.

"You sure he's awake Charles?"The wheel bound man placed his head upon his hands.

"I'm not quite sure. Though the drugs didn't say it'd make him drowsy it does appear to be that way right?" The said boy was staggering to and fro like a drunken sailor. Rahne nudged his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" The youth collapsed on the ground on all fours at the sound of her voice.

"Diz...zy..."He whispered as tiny droplets of salt water leaked from his eyes. She bent lower and stroked his head silently. She looked toward the other guys and girls. They looked away, seemingly having enough of the troublemaker.

"Well... Uh... You like puppies?" She asked cheerfully. The boy raised his head in question.

"Like puppies?" He echoed. She morphed into her wolf form. She tilted her head just as he did. The boy wrapped his arms around her neck. The startled wolf tried to remain in one place. Her nails clicked on the floor. The danger room looked like an oasis at the moment.

"Puppy!" He gasped and cuddled Rahne with child-like exuberance. His migraine seemingly gone.

Wolverine attempted to break up the pair after hearing the pitiful whines of Rahne who now struggled to get away by flashing his claws at the boy. The youth made light of this treat and tried to chew on the claws. Wolverine retracted them before the lad chomped on the metal knives.

"Recruit's we are going through a level three simulation. It should be a piece of cake compared to level three. I'll split you into teams. Iceman, half-pint and kid are in one group. Others form team two. First to reach the other side of the danger room with all their members wins." The others referred to Rahne, Ray and Roberto.

"I can't believe I'm on a team with you." Roberto spat at Ray.

"You got a problem with me firefly? Face it you can't win without me." He bated Roberto eagerly.

"Its Sunspot and I can ace it. Just try to keep up." He flashed a challenging smirk before rushing into the arena. Rahne applied her palm to her forehead.

"Honestly... Boys..." She shifted to her wolf form and bounded after to two who had put their mutancy to good use by taking out the first few lasers. Bobby had formed a icy barrel and had placed the newbie inside while Kitty phased through the obstacles with ease. Bobby bobbed and weaved expertly.

"Piece of cake." He grinned before getting struck by a falling laser machine.

"Whoops. Did I do that?" Roberto asked from his place near the ceiling. The flames from his body had melted the wires. Bobby frowned, then gasped.

"Where's the kid?" he eyes traced the pool of water which disappeared into the thick jungle. Kitty phased through his ice, landing next to him.

"Where is he?" She asked.

"He fell somewhere there." She grabbed his arm and phased him through a chunk of debris that fell from the ceiling. They both yelled as the debris broke the ice beneath them and sent them headlong towards the floor. Bobby quickly iced their landing and twisted so that they both landed on their feet. They skidded for a while, keeping a lookout for the lost boy.

"Where is he!" Kitty pointed to a thickly forested part, shrieking.

"I think I saw him!" Bobby swerved off the ice path and landed in front of the spot. He trod on a metal plate triggering a trap which ensnared him in a net of vines. He struggled in its hold.

"No worries! I'll get you out!" She walked toward him.

"Wait this could be part of another trap!" A huge hold appeared beneath her seeming to span thousand of miles. Kitty found herself falling deeper and deeper into the hole. It was then she heard a siren sound signaling the end of the test. Kitty and Bobby walked to the exit and to their surprise the albino was already there.

"How did he?" Wolverine stopped them.

"He was the first to reach here. Unfortunately he didn't help his teammates so it wasn't counted." Their opponents were having a victory party. It seemed that both Sunspot and Beserker came in second followed by Wolfsbane.

"Anyone thought of a codename we could give him?" He glanced over at the very pissed Kitty and Bobby.

"How about Flee-er." Kitty began.

"Or that one kid who ran off leaving his team mates behind." Bobby finished. Wolverine grunted.

"Any other suggestions?"

"Sugar..." The youth looked over with his eyes dialated.

"My name is Sugar."

"You do know that's not a boy's name." Roberto started before being cut off by a hand that threw him off balance. He looked up to find the blondie towering over him. He was frowning and growling low and menacing-like.

"My name is Sugar. Got a problem with it?" His glare was so fierce that it caught Roberto completely off guard. The boy moved fast, he managed to get behind him in a matter of seconds.

"Whatever." He shrugged the threat off as Sugar reverted to his normal comatose stare.

"That is very creepy." Kitty whispered softly. The other recruits nodded in unison.

"One of you take the kid upstairs. I'm gonna speak to Charles." He spoke gruffly before exiting the room. The remaining mutants looked at each other before looking at Rahne.

"Oh no. I am not going to be his keeper." She put her hands up in defense.

"But you are the only one he follows." She waved her hands at Bobby's comment.

"He just likes my wolf form."

"None of us can change into anything that'll calm him." Said Sam, smirking.

"Take one for the team." Roberto suggested as Kitty nodded. Rahne groaned and shifted, gaining a snout and tail. She wagged her extra appendage, gaining the attention of the Sugar.

"Go after the doggy." Kitty urged and nudged the boy. "Go on!"

He blinked a little before staring the Rahne who had padded over to the door. He cried happily and ran after the-now sprinting- wolf. The others congratulated themselves on a job well done before remembering that Rahne had no idea where Sugar's room was. They cursed and chased after the boy and poor Rahne.


End file.
